


From The Depths Of My Mind We Will Rise

by overlyobsessedteenblogger



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellarke, Clarke does Bellamy's makeup, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Clarke, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Vampire Bellamy, i'll add tags as necessary, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlyobsessedteenblogger/pseuds/overlyobsessedteenblogger
Summary: Collection of prompts about my favourite post-apocalyptic cherubs.Send prompts to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/overlyobsessedteenblog





	1. Chasing The Night I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vampire Bellamy / Human Clarke

They were surrounding us, closing in quicker and quicker. He was trying to fight them off but was hindered by the face that he wouldn't let go of my hand. He wouldn't meet my eyes no matter how hard I tugged on his hand. "Bellamy!" I finally scream. He whirls around to face me. "Do it! You have to do it!" His eyes whip around rapidly, taking in our current situation and searching for any other option. He turns back to me and looks me dead in the eyes. I wait for his pupils to glow but they don't change. "I can't!" He sobs. I squeeze his hand with all the strength in my futile human body.   
"Bell, I need you!" I yell, feeling arms snake around my waist trying to pull me from him. His eyes focus on mine again and I feel the no familiar pull in my soul.  
"I'm sorry..." I hear him whisper, his eyes glowing a bright silver before I black out. 

 

When I wake Bellamy is hanging by his hands from a hook on the ceiling, breathing heavy. A young man stands in front of him holding a large knife. "I don't make the orders, but once they're given I have to follow through." He says to Bellamy, apologetically. Neither have noticed that I am awake. He unhooks Bellamy's tied hands and lays the on the bench separating the pinky and ring finger of his right hand, the hand that not long ago had contained his coven ring. The same ring that now hung in a place of importance around my neck. The young man looks visibly surprised at the absence of the ring. "Where is it?" He shouts, pushing Bell to the floor an kicking him hard in the stomach. I can't help my audible gasp, my tied hands flying up to cover my mouth. Both men's eyes fling to my face. Bell looks at me with surprise while his captor gives me a slow smile, chilling my blood. Gone is the apologetic appearance and in its place a cruel and gleeful expression. "She wakes!" He says and claps like a child. "Bellamy was certain it would take at least four hours for you to wake, but alas here you are three hours ahead of schedule."  
"It's only been an hour? That's impossible! It always takes four hours."  
"I'm wondering the same thing." Bellamy mutters, petulantly. His voice weirdly muffled. My eyes glide over him properly for the first time since waking and I grimace at the visible evidence of his beating. He spits blood from his mouth. My eyes are attracted back to the man when he starts towards me. I scramble backwards until my back hits a hard surface. "Get away from her!" Bellamy snarls, trying to get up from the ground and collapsing again. "You touch a hair on her head and you'll regret it!" He says, menacingly. The man just laughs and as if to prove a point reaches down and tugs a single hair from my head. Bellamy makes a growling sound and I focus my eyes on him rather than the man in front of me. He's looking at me helplessly and I give him a small smile despite the terror in my veins and the rapid beat of my heart that I know he can hear. I feel his presence in my head. "I love you Clarke. I don't have long, my power is very weak. You just focus on me, okay? No matter what happens you will get out of here alive. Okay Princess. I give you my oath." He gives me a weak smile and I feel him slipping from my mind. I try to cling to his essence but it's like water slipping through my fingers. I keep my eyes glued to his, totally ignoring the presence of another individual in the room. I feel the man move the collar of my shirt and his finger hook under the chain around my neck, pulling the ring from its hiding spot beneath my shirt. "Well, well, look what we have here." He says, mockingly. "I didn't realise you cared for this mortal so much. Did he tell you what it means to give someone your coven ring?" He asks me and I ignore him, continuing to focus only on Bellamy. I'm paying such close attention that I see the moment he gathers his inner strength and pulls himself into together. "You want the ring?" He bites out. "Then you'll have to go through me to get it!" He staggers into a standing position and spits more blood from his mouth. I wonder idly where the blood is coming from. I see, from the corner of my eye, the man turn towards Bellamy. "I don't like hurting my own kind more than necessary Bellamy Blake." He says and you can hear the unspoken, "but I will" hanging between them. "Besides it wouldn't be a fair fight, what with you missing your fangs." I gasp again, my eyes landing on a pair of pliers on the bench behind Bellamy. Bellamy smiles and I can see the holes where his fangs should be. He straightens. "Even fangless I could beat a newbie like you!" He goads. The man crouches into a fighting stance and Bellamy copies, albeit awkwardly with his hands still tied. The two start circling each other like wild animals. With the man's attention solely on Bellamy, I test the bindings on my wrists and find I have a small amount of wiggle room. I start twisting my wrists and the binds come looser, a little more and I'll be able to pull my hands free. Suddenly the newbie launches at Bell, knocking him to the ground, his hands around Bell's neck. "Bellamy!" I scream, unconsciously, my hands slipping free from the binds and without stopping to think I launch myself at the newbie, knocking him off Bellamy. One second I have the newbie pinned to the ground and the second I'm sailing through the air crashing into the wall with a thud. I reach up and touch my temple, my hand coming away slick with blood. Bellamy moves quicker than I've ever seen to crouch protectively in front of me, snarls ripping out of his throat. The newbie is looking at me with hunger, his fangs enlarging. In a show of strength Bellamy pulls his wrist apart snapping the binds. The newbie's eyes widen but nothing can deter him now that I'm bleeding. He launches for me and, in a move that you can tell has been practised, Bell sidesteps grabbing the newbie around the neck and snapping it. The newbie crumbles to the floor. Bell turns to face me, makes to take a step towards me and collapses into my arms, pulling us both to the ground, his head in my lap. I push my wrist towards him, "Drink Bell." He feebly pushes me away.   
"I can't." He says and opens his mouth so I can better see the holes where his fangs once were. My eyes search wildly around trying to find something sharp and spot the newbie's knife. I scramble into a kneeling position, rolling Bellamy gently to the side, and crawl over to the knife. I hurry back, lifting his head back onto my lap I make a small cut on my palm and let the blood drip into his mouth. "Drink Bell, come on." I whisper, my other hand stroking his hair. Slowly he regains some colour in his cheeks and soon grabs my hand, holding it to his mouth. I feel a pinch and know that his fangs are growing back thanks to my blood. My head starts to feel fuzzy, though I don't know whether it's from blood loss or the adrenaline wearing off after the hit I took. I feel Bellamy let go of my hand and then hoist me into his arms. My eyes struggle to open, when I feel the lightest of kisses pressed to my forehead. "Come on brave Princess, lets get you home." Bell whispers against my skin and I succumb to the darkness. 


	2. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clarke does Bellamy's makeup
> 
> This ran away from me into a smutty mess, soz!

"Why are you staring at me?" he asks, side eyeing me before turning his attention back to the movie playing on the small tv of my college room. I blush.  
"I wasn't staring, I was thinking."  
"I can tell by the smoke coming out of your ears!" he smirks at me. I shove his shoulder.   
"Shut up, Bell. You big meanie!" He laughs and sits himself back upright, his attention still on the screen.  
"Nah but seriously Princess, what were you thinking about?" I ignore his question and move from where we were lounging side by side to straddle his thighs, draping my arms over his neck. His attention finally focuses solely on me, his hands moving to rest on my waist instinctively. He rubs his hands up and down my sides and smirks at me. "Is this what you were thinking about?" he asks, playfully. I laugh and cup the back of his neck.  
"No, although it has gotten your attention on me."  
"Even when I'm watching a movie my attentions always on you." he says softly, leaning in for a kiss. I allow myself to get lost in the kiss for a moment before pulling back.   
"This isn't where I wanted this to go." I huff.  
"Is there really any other way it could have gone with you sitting like this?" he replies, amused. "But I'm curios, so I'll behave. For now." He continues, moving his hands to rest under my shirt just below my bra. My brain goes a little fuzzy at his proximity and the small pattern his index fingers are tracing on each side of my body. So fuzzy that I don't pick up on the cue to tell him what I was thinking about for thirty seconds. "I wanna do your makeup!" I blurt out in a rush, my boy tingling where he continues to draw patterns. He pauses his hands and lets out a quick laugh before continuing his tantalising assault. "You want to do my makeup?" he questions.   
"Yeah. I was looking at your face before and I just wanted to do your makeup."  
"And what do I get out of this?" he asks, sliding his fingers slightly higher so that his thumb brushes against the cup of my bra.  
"What do you want?" I ask, a little too breathless for my liking. His hands retreat to the hem of my shirt before he grips it and pulls it over my head. Leaning in he presses an open-mouthed kiss to my collarbone. My head drops back to give him more room. "I want you to do it dressed like this, sitting like this." he whispers into my skin. I shiver and nod, untrusting of my voice. He leans back against the wall and releases me. I scramble hurriedly to my feet and grab my makeup bag off the shelf. I turn back to him and pause. Wanting to milk this for all it's worth, I pop the button to my jeans open and slowly push the denim down my legs. Stepping out, I move back towards him. Leaning forward once in front of him to grip his shirt and pull it over his head. "Don't want to get this dirty." I explain, innocently. He just smirks at me and hold one hand out for the makeup bag and the other to help me situate myself back on his lap. I take the bag from him and he places his now empty hands on my ass. He gives it a slight squeeze and I make a tssking sound at him. "If you're not going to behave this won't work." I admonish. He just grins and squeezes again. I take the foundation out of the bag and my foundation sponge, he eyes it dubiously as I squirt some on as if he was asking himself if he was actually about to let me do this. I innocently shift my hips, rocking against him. His eyes heat and I feel him get harder beneath me. It has the desired effect as he relax's and I start dabbing the sponge on his face. The colour is such a stark difference to his dark tones that I can't help the small giggle that escapes. He gives me a unheated glare and shifts under me rotating his hips, grinding himself against me. I gasp and he smirks. It seems we're playing tit for tat. I grin at him. Oh boy this is going to be fun. He keeps his face still letting me put whatever I pull out of my bag on him but the rest of his body goes to work, trying his hardest to get me to falter. Every so often he'll rotate his hips again causing my breath to speed up and my hand shake on his eyeliner. His hands are constantly roaming my body, drawing small patterns all over. Its not till I'm almost done, and he must sense it, that his hands find their way to the apex of my thighs, his thumb rubbing a small circle on my clit over my underwear. I release a small moan and his lips almost imperceptibly lift. I somehow put the liquid lipstick back in the bag, without using it, and turn back to look at him, my hips starting to circle on their own accord. I rest my hands on his shoulders and he picks up the pace of his thumb. With his other hand he pushes my underwear to the side and slowly sinks a finger into me. I close my eyes and restlessly grab at his shoulders. "What, you're not gonna finish?" he says, huskily and the double meaning of his sentence doesn't go unnoticed. He adds a second finger. I shake my head, unable to speak barre the moans spilling from my throat. "Oh, I think you are Princess."   
"Bell." I whine, breathlessly and I climax around his fingers. I come down and start pressing hasty kisses against his shoulder. He slowly slips his fingers out and grips the back of my thighs, picking me up, rotating and lying me on the bed so he is situated between my legs. He starts kissing my neck and my hands roam over his muscled back. I groan, my blood igniting as though I hadn't just had a mind blowing orgasm. I reach for the draw beside the bed and pull out a condom. Making short work of the rest of our clothes, I roll the condom on and line him up with my entrance. In one forceful thrust he sinks deep in me and the moan I let out is entirely not feminine. He keeps his mouth glued to my neck, and though I can't feel it I know from experience that there will be a large love bite there tomorrow, as he starts to really move, chasing his own release and pushing me closer to my second of the night. I feel his shoulders tense and I know he's close, so I reach down and place the smallest amount of pressure on my clit exploding around him as he finds his own release collapsing onto me. 

 

Later, we're lounging naked together in my bed when he lifts his head, makeup smudged on his face and says, "You can put makeup on me whenever you want if it ends like that, Princess!" 


	3. Chasing The Night II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wright on Chapter 1 requested a continuation of Vampire Bellamy / Human Clarke prompt. This is their first meeting, hope it satisfies!

My first thought that registers is that the music is too loud. It's so loud I can feel the bass beating in my chest, or is that y heartbeat? To tell the truth I probably couldn't notice the difference right now. Why did I let her talk me into this? I'm not the party type, I'm the typical stay at home and draw kind of teen. I spot Raven making her way over to me, two red cups in her hand. She makes to give me one but I grimace and shake my head. "Isn't it enough that you got me here?" I ask loudly, over the music.

"Just one!" She pleads, "And then I promise I won't make you another one." 

"Fine! But only the one!"

I sigh and take the proffered cup. I take a sip and refrain from gagging on the yeasty taste of beer. "Mmmm..." I say, smiling at Raven. She seems appeased, grabbing my hand and turning towards the homemade dancefloor. I internally agree to give her one dance and then beg her to take me home. I sneakily put my cup on a bench we pass, deciding to never again attempt beer.

"Beer not your cup of tea?" I hear a deep voice question. I turn my head, trying to see who spoke but failing to see anyone close enough to be heard so clearly over the music. As Raven continues to pull me through the throng of people my eyes land on the back of a dark, curly haired head and somehow, not matter how ridiculous it seemed, knew he was the one who had spoken to me. I begin to awkwardly dance with Rae, all the while my eyes staying glued to the back of Mister Mysterious's head praying for him to turn around. I look at his clothes, stock-standard leather jacket and black jeans of a bad boy.

I decide, since he has made no further attempt at conversation, to just forget his weird comment and just have fun with Raven, my best friend of five years. I look at her rich brown hair and tanned body to die for and smile. This bombshell beauty would rather be here with mousey Clarke Griffin than the popular girls and boys that fought for her attention. She grabs both my hands, so that I'm dancing fully with her and I can't help the laugh of joy that bubbles out. Her eyes light up and she knows I'm having a good time. 

"So you can have fun?" The voice says again, this time with a slightly amused lilt. I flick my head around rapidly, searching for the dark haired boy. I spot him over by the bar, his attention fully on me. Good gracious he was gorgeous. A small smirk on his lips. I continue to dance with Raven but my fingers itch to draw the perfect smattering of freckles across his nose.

I shake my head and turn back to Raven. This is insane, there is no way I can hear him from over there. Maybe someone has been smoking weed and I am high off the second hand smoke, that's a thing right. It would explain hallucinations, right? "You're not hallucinating." He says, and this time I can discern that I haven't heard him through my ears, more like felt his presence in my mind. Maybe I'm going crazy. I hear him laugh, "you're not going crazy either." How does he know what I'm thinking? "Because I can read your mind?" He offers, unhelpfully. I turn and look at him with a glare and see his smirk widen into a smile. 

"Reading minds is impossible!" I think back and then feel mortified that I've just tried speaking to him through my mind. 

"Not impossible for me." He answers, and I think I'm going to faint. I feel Raven looking at me curiously and turn back to her to see her looking back and forth between me and Mister Mysterious. "Mister Mysterious!" He laughs. "That's gold!" 

"Stop it!" I hiss outloud and Raven looks at me concerned.

"Stop what?" She asks. 

"My name is Bellamy, by the way." He says cheerily. 

"Nothing, I'm sorry." I say to Raven, "I'm not feeling very well, can we go?" She looks back over at Mister Mysterious.

"Bellamy." He corrects my thoughts. She turns back to me.

"Does this have something to do with the cute guy who's looking at you?" She asks, cracking a grin. I know that look.

"Raven, don't!" I groan, pulling on her hand in the opposite direction. It's no use however, when I feel her start pulling me towards the bar. I look back to Bellamy and our eyes lock for the first time in this weird encounter. I can feel a strange pulling sensation in my chest, that has nothing to do with Ravens insistent tugging, when his eyes start to glow and my head swims I know something is wrong. His glowing eyes and surprised face are the last things I see before I black out. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New drabble that wouldn't leave me alone... 
> 
> Cop!bellamy teacher!clarke
> 
> Clarke asks Bellamy for help and he needs an incentive...

"Do you think you could convince Bellamy to do it?" Raven asks.

"Bellamy and the opportunity to lecture young kids? I don't think he'll need much convincing but I'll let you know." I laugh. We'd been trying to come up with an appropriate way to give the junior class of Ton DC High School, their "say no to drugs" speech and having a police officer deliver the speech seemed to be the best way to ensure they heard it. Didn't hurt that I was married to the cop with the biggest big brother complex in all of Arkadia, one Bellamy Blake. I hugged Raven goodbye and left the after school meeting, trying to remember what day of the week it was and how that corresponded to Bellamy's shift at the police station. Thursdays meant he finished at four, so he'd be home before me, usually with dinner waiting for me but when I got home the lights were out. I pulled in the drive and his cruiser was there so he must be home. I go in through the side door and creep through to the lounge and sure enough there he is passed out on the couch, utility belt still around his waist, shoes haphazardly kicked off beside him and his phone in his hand. I pull his phone out of his and it unlocks revealing a half-typed message too me, " _Tough shift babe, could you pick up some take away on your way home. Lovegdudidjd_ " I grin stupidly at the phone and toss it on the coffee table. It's well after eight so he's had at least four hours sleep, if I don't wake him now he won't sleep tonight and I'll have to deal with cranky Bellamy tomorrow. I reach over and shake his shoulder, "Bell?" No answer. "Babe?" Still no answer, I shake a bit harder. "Babe, come on! You gotta wake up!" One eye cracks open at me and his lips tug up into a semblance of a smile.

"Hmm Princess, you're a sight for sore eyes." He mumbles, groggily. I smile down at him and both of his eyes open to look at me, his gaze a little unfocused.

"I see you at least managed to take your contacts out." I say and motion to the rest of his clothes. "Not much else though!" He laughs, deep with the remainder of sleep.

"You weren't here to help me." He grins at me cheekily. He sits up quickly, grabbing me by the hips and pulling me down so I'm straddling his lap. I yelp loudly, surprised by his sudden movement. He wraps his arms around my back, pulling me close. Nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, he breathes deeply. I start to card my fingers through his hair, just soothing. I remember my earlier conversation with Raven and think there's no better time then now. "So babe, how would you feel about delivering the say no to drugs speech at Ton DC this year?" His breaths pause for a second and then he leans back against the couch where he can see my face.

"I can't believe you're still calling it that." He teases. I punch his shoulder.

"Shut up you! It's functional!"

"And super lame!"

"Bellamy Blake, you're thirty two years old, you can't say things like super lame anymore!"

"Clarke Griffin-Blake, it's all about how old you feel and with you sitting like this I feel like an eighteen year old kid!" He smirks and moves his hips suggestively.

"I'm serious Bell, I want you to do it!"

"What do I get out of it?" He asks, rolling his hips again. I can't help my small squirm, knowing now that I've won.

"What do you want?" I ask coyly, rolling my hips into his this time.

"Oh I think you know!" He mutters, surging up to claim my mouth in a searing kiss. His hips move and the clasp on his utility belt scrapes against my clit making me hiss in both pleasure and pain. "Sorry, I was too tired when I got home, I forgot to hang it up." He moves to undo it and I stop his hands. He looks up at me in confusion.

"I mean it's kind of hot." I whisper, and he smirks at me. I've told him plenty of times that his uniform does it for me, but hes only ever worn the utility belt on duty. It's usually hung up in the garage on his way inside, his side piece put in the safe next to the hook. I look down and see that gun is missing from the holster, indicating that he wasn't too tired to forget his obsession with safety, but his handcuffs are still hanging from the belt. I eye them and he notices looking up at me to grin wickedly. "What're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I need to reward you for helping me out at school, Senior Sargent..."

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/overlyobsessedteenblog :*


End file.
